Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not
by JohnDeereGirley
Summary: Songfic to song 'Are You Gonna Kiss Me Or Not' by Thompson Square. Centered around Julie and Dwayne.


**I do not own Mighty Ducks. Or the song **_**Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not**_** Thompson Square owns that one.**

_I've been here three days now, you'd think he'd of gotten the hint by now._ Julie thought as she changed to a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank top. She really wanted to tell him how she felt; finally she decided to tell him the next day. Happy with her decision she crawled into the twin bed and closed her eyes. Just before she drifted off to sleep there was a knock on the window. She opened her eyes and looked over at the window that was above the desk. Who would be knocking on the window she wondered; throwing off the quilt she walked over to the window and opened it.

"Howdy Miss Jules, would you care to join me?" Dwayne asked from where he was sitting on the roof, quilt under one arm.

Julie couldn't help but smile at the boy sitting on the shingles. The Texas summer air was dry and hot, so Dwayne just had on a pair of shorts. The sight of his bare muscled chest was driving her crazy. She took his out starched hand and carefully climbed onto the roof and sat down on the blanket he had spread out there. She settled down and looked out over the farm that sprawled in front of them.

"It's so much prettier here than it is in Maine, there are too many trees and it's too damp." Julie said, trying to cover the awkward silence.

"Yeah, it's nice here," Dwayne replied fiddling with string that was coming off the quilt.

Dwayne was jumpy as a fox in a hen house; he had liked Julie for years now, but had never known how to tell her, now she was here at his house. He took a deep breath, and looked over at her pretty face. She smelled like vanilla, with just the slightest scent hay. He could be completely confident around two thousand pound animals but this girl and the feelings he had for her scared him to death.

He was only half way listening to what she was saying; he was more concerned about what he was going to do next. He scooted closer to her, and put one arm around her.

_We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof__  
__Talkin' bout everything under the moon__  
__With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume_

_All I could think about was my next move__  
__Oh, but you were so shy and so was I__  
__Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe__  
__When you smiled and said to me...__  
_

Julie's breath caught in her throat, Dwayne had just moved closer to her, she could feel his arm around her. She had been way to shy when she was younger to tell him how she felt. She looked out around the farm yard. The moon was full and shining light on the buildings. She didn't know when Dwayne had stopped talking and just started looking at the scenery. Dwayne was fidgeting more than normal, she had a feeling he was fighting an internal battle of some kind. She knew what she wanted him to do, and she knew what she wanted to do, she took a deep breath and turned to face the lanky cowboy and said

_Are you gonna kiss me or not__  
__Are we gonna do this or what__  
__I think you know I like you a lot__  
__But you're 'bout to miss your shot__  
__Are you gonna kiss me or not_

Dwayne looked down at her shocked. It took a few seconds for what she had said to sink in; once it did he lowered his face and pushed his lips to hers. The world seemed to stop spinning the second their lips touched. A few seconds later they broke apart.

"I've waited a long time to do that to you," Julie said smiling.

"Can we do that again?" Dwayne asked also smiling.

Julie nodded and brought her lips crashing on to his. She brought her hand to the side of his face, and slowly opened her mouth and ran her tongue along his bottom lip.

Dwayne moaned slightly as her tongue ran along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and let her slip her tongue into his mouth. She tasted delicious, like minty toothpaste and something sweet that he couldn't put his finger on. He moved his hand up to run through her hair; it was softer than he thought it looked. Slowly he pulled her down on top of him; he ran his hands up and down her back and her sides. He was so happy, and could happily spend the rest of the night here on the roof, kissing what he thought was the most amazing girl in the world.

Julie woke up when sunlight fell on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked, it took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She was lying on a homemade quilt on roof, what happened? Then she realized there was a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and a hard chest pressed up to her back. She rolled over and came nose to chest with Dwayne; she smiled as memories of the night came back to her.

"Good morning beautiful," he said.

"Good morning, Dwayne, I love you"

"I love you too."

_It was the best dang kiss that I'd ever had__  
__Except for that long one after that__  
__And I knew if I wanted this thing to last_

_Sooner or later I'd have to ask__  
__For your hand__  
__So I took a chance__  
__Bought a wedding band__  
__And I got down on one knee__  
__And you smiled and said to me_

"Dwayne, what's going to happen now?" Julie asked as they lay on the roof of Dwayne's parent's house, they had just graduated from Eden Hall a few weeks ago. Together had visited Julie's family in Maine, and then gone down to Texas. Julie had been considering going to Texas A&M for nursing, they had toured the campus for two days before returning to Dwayne's family farm.

"I don't know Jules," Dwayne said, looking over the farm. He had opted to not go to college and move home to work on the ranch. The last three years had been great. The Ducks had won the state championships every year, he had an amazing girlfriend, and was moving back to Texas. He knew Julie had gotten offers from a number of colleges, but didn't know if she had said yes to any of them. He prayed she would say yes to what he was going to ask her. The week before graduation, he had gone and bought a wedding band, which he was currently turning over in his hand.

Julie looked over at her boyfriend; he had been acting weird the past few weeks. He was jumpier than usual, more paranoid. All night his hand had been in the pocket of his vest, she could see his fingers playing with something. He took his arm off of her shoulder and moved so he was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing Dwayne?" Julie asked, "You're going to fall off the roof. Then I'm going to have to explain to your family why you are a pile of splat on the cement."

Dwayne smiled, hearing her make that comment calmed his nerved a little bit, he took a shaky breath and then went down on one knee.

"Julie Anne Gaffney, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He pulled a beautiful three stone ring out of his pocket.

Julie brought both hands to her mouth in surprise; she couldn't believe what Dwayne was doing. She looked from the ring to his face, she couldn't speak.

Dwayne couldn't process what happening; Julie wasn't saying anything, so he started talking. "I know we're young, and it's not common. Julie I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't want to lose you, I need you Julie."

He knew this was a stupid idea, she didn't want to marry him; he wiped a tear away from his eye and looked at her. "Please say something."

Julie looked at Dwayne; she knew that this was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. Brushing her own tears away she looked up into his green eyes and said:

_Are you gonna kiss me or not__  
__Are we gonna do this or what__  
__I think you know I love you a lot__  
__I think we've got a real good shot__  
__Are you gonna kiss me or not_

Julie woke up the next morning, covered with a quilt, on a roof, cuddled next to her boyfriend. _No,_ she thought to herself_ fiancé._ She looked at the beautiful ring on her finger, she couldn't have been happier; she was going to be Mrs. Dwayne Robertson.

"Happy three year anniversary," Dwayne said looking at her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Will you still marry me?"

"Of course babe, I love you so much," Julie said kissing him on the lips. "Oh my gosh I have to call Mom and Connie!"

Dwayne sat up and watched his beautiful wife to be climb thought the window and grab her cell phone. He grinned and looked out over the farm as the sun rose, his life was perfect.

_So, we planned it all out for the middle of June__  
__From the wedding cake to the honeymoon__  
__And your momma cried when you walked down the aisle__  
__When the preacher man said say I Do__  
__I did, and you did, too__  
__Then I lifted that veil and saw your pretty smile__  
__And I said..._

Over the next year they planned a wedding. It was going to be held at Dwayne's family church in Texas, on June 12th with the reception at the Robertson's Ranch. The morning was perfect; the sun shining though the stained glass windows was perfect. Dwayne stood at the alter looking at the people who were sitting in the pews. Guy was there with his three kids; Connie was a bridesmaid so she was in the basement with Julie. Adam was there with his fiancé Ana, Charlie and Linda where there as well, along with several of the other Ducks. He smiled this day was going to be perfect.

Julie sat in the basement of the church, fussing with her veil. She had spent a year of her life planning this day. Everything from the color of the dresses to the honeymoon had been planed to the last detail, and now her veil wasn't cooperating with her.

"Julie dear, stop fussing, you look beautiful." Mrs. Gaffney said walking into the basement.

"Thanks mom, I'm so nervous," Julie said messing with the netting again. "I want everything to be perfect."

"It will Julie, it will." Mrs. Gaffney said with tears in her eyes.

"Julie, it's time," Mr. Gaffney said, holding out his arm.

Julie started walking down the isle with her dad; she looked down this isle to her future husband. He was so handsome in his black tux, he had insisted on wearing his cowboy hat and boots. She could barely contain her tears of happiness.

Dwayne watched Julie walk down the isle, she took his breath way. Her blonde hair was in loose curls around her face, and the spaghetti strap dress with beaded bodice complemented her figure very well. He hastily wiped a way a tear off his cheek before Julie reached the alter. He took her hand and together they turned to face the Pastor.

Dwayne didn't remember much of the service, before he knew it he was saying I do, and sliding a gold band on Julie's finger.

"Son, kiss your bride." The Pastor said.

He turned, lifted the veil and smiled. He put his hands on her waist, looked into Julie's brown eyes and said;

_Are you gonna kiss me or not__  
__Are we gonna do this or what__  
__Look at all the love that we've got__  
__And it ain't never gonna stop__  
__Are you gonna kiss me or not_

Ten years later Julie climbed out of their bed room window and sat on the roof of the farm house. Ten minutes later Dwayne joined her.

"Evan finally fell asleep." He said referring to their two year old son.

"Abby's asleep too," Julie said glancing over her shoulder at the crib that she could see through the window.

"Julie, I love you." Dwayne said lying down on the quilt that she had put over the shingles.

"I love you to," Julie said laying down next to him and snuggling into his chest. "Do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday?" Dwayne asked kissing her forehead.

"No, thirteen years ago on this roof you asked me to be your girlfriend, ten years ago you asked me to marry you." Julie said, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him. "Happy anniversary baby."

"Happy anniversary to you too," Dwayne said before kissing his wife.

_Yeah baby I love you a lot__  
__I really think we've got a shot__  
__Are you gonna kiss me or not_


End file.
